


A Storm in the Night

by Sassi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff invited you to come over for dinner one night and you decided to sleep over. Unfortunately that night there is a storm. You’ve been terrified of storms since you were little. Gavin comes in to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic copied over from my Tumblr. It's been very lightly edited since then.  
> Also apologies for using Millie in the story. I know we aren't really supposed to use her :/

The flash of lightning briefly illuminated the room and the rumble of the thunder rattled the window pane. You curled up into an even tighter ball and quivered against your pillow. You let out a whimper and then a quiet squeal as another clap of thunder rang through your ears. You buried your face into your pillow to muffle the sound. You didn’t want to wake Gavin or Millie whose rooms were right by yours. You felt tears welling up in your eyes and you blinked quickly to make them disappear. You felt your breath hitch in your throat and you pulled the blanket tighter up around your neck. You took in a deep breath to calm yourself down. You heard a soft click. A flash of lightning lit up the room and you saw the door swing open.   
“(Y/N)?”  
You lifted your head slightly to look at the door. “Gav?”  
He walked over to the bed and sat down. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, only a pair of long pants. “Are you alright?”  
“Oh. Did I wake you? I’m sorry,” you said.  
“Hey. Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”  
You sat up slightly, the blankets falling down to your waist. You adjusted your singlet that had twisted slightly around your body.   
“When I was pretty young, I had a really close encounter with lightning. It scared me pretty badly and I’ve been terrified of storms ever since,” you said, not wanting to go into much detail.  
Gavin moved next to you and put one arm around your shoulders and the other around your waist in a sideways hug. You leant into him, resting your head on his shoulder.   
“It’s okay (Y/N). I’m here for you,” he said, his face resting on your hair.   
You felt yourself calming down as he hugged you. You found that you were able to ignore the storm rumbling around the two of you and focus on his breathing.   
“Feeling better?” he asked, his hand rubbing circles into your shoulder.   
“A little,” you said quietly.  
“Do you want me to stay?”   
“Please.” You hated how weak you sounded. Vulnerable. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. If you need me to stay, I’ll stay.” He moved a little. “Can I get under the blanket too?”  
“Yeah.” You shuffled over in the bed to make room for him.   
He pulled his arms away from you. You missed the warmth and comfort instantly. He climbed under the covers, leaning against the pillow. He held his arms out for you again with a smile on his face. You grinned and moved over so that you were in his arms again. You rested your head on his chest, one of your arms curled up over his stomach and the other pressed between the two of you. One of his arms curled around your back and shoulders, holding you to him and the other lightly draped over your arm. He lightly brushed his fingers over your arm. You sighed. You were so content lying with him like this. You felt a sense of comfort with Gavin that was unrivalled. He made you laugh, made you smile and was always there for you.   
“Love you Gav,” you whispered, your eyes drooping shut.  
He was silent for a second before sighing. He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I love you too.”  
You were confused. He sounded sad. You lifted your head to look at him.   
“What’s wrong?” you asked, a frown on your face.  
“Nothing (Y/N). I’m fine,” he said.  
“Please?”  
He quietly groaned, leaning his head back against the pillow.  
“(Y/N)…”  
“No Gavin. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“It’s nothing! It’s just… something that I’m trying to figure out.” He didn’t look at you, keeping his focus on the ceiling.  
“Can I help?” you asked. You didn’t like seeing your Gavin sad.  
Wait. Your Gavin? Since when did he became your Gavin? He wasn’t yours. You were friends sure but that didn’t make him yours.  
For some reason, that thought made your heart ache slightly. The thought of him being someone else’s sent waves of jealousy through you as well as a feeling of intense sadness. Did… Did you like Gavin? No. You couldn’t. He was your best friend. People don’t get crushes on their best friends!  
“I don’t think you can,” he said.  
“Gav, look at me,” you pleaded.   
He slowly lifted his head and looked at you. His eyes were sad and he looked troubled. Your chest ached seeing him look so down. You had a sudden urge to lean closer and kiss him. Without thinking, you moved closer to him. You shifted your arm from across his stomach to against his cheek.  
“Please Gavin,” you breathed, not sure what you was asking for.  
You saw his eyes briefly glance down at your lips before he looked you in the eye again.   
“(Y/N)?” His voice was as quiet as yours.   
He had started leaning in as well. Your eyes drifted shut as you got closer. He paused when you were centimetres apart. You could feel the warmth radiating off his skin and you could feel his breath lightly brushing against your face. He smelt like spearmint toothpaste and vanilla. His skin was soft, pressed against yours. You froze when he stopped leaning in, uncertain of his thoughts. After a few seconds, he seemed to make up his mind. He leant in and pressed his lips against yours.   
It didn’t feel weird like you thought it would. You were kissing your best friend. And you liked it. He kissed you gently, his lips moulding against yours. You had stopped thinking, your mind only focused on the feel of your body nearly on top of his. You moved your hand from his cheek to his untidy, soft hair. His arms tightened around your waist and pulled you closer. You turned slightly so you were leaning over him. He was on his back with his legs slightly apart. One of your legs managed to move to between his. His hands were running all down your back, from your hair to nearly touching your butt. You had to admit, he was good. You let out tiny moans as he sucked on your lower lip. You parted your lips and he deepened the kiss. You let out a groan and shifted against him, your knee accidentally rubbing against his crotch. He moaned into your mouth and pulled his lips away from yours. He raised his head up and began kissing and sucking on your neck. You shuddered and lifted your head, giving him more room. You moved your hands down onto the bed to keep myself upright and he had one hand rubbing your lower back and the other tangled in your hair. You were trying to be as quiet as you could. It wouldn’t be very good for Millie to hear this kind of thing.   
“Gav…” you sighed.  
Gavin leant back down against the pillows. He had a slight smirk on his face. You giggled and lightly slapped his chest. He grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it. You blushed and ducked your head. He reached out and put his hand under your chin, lifting it so you were looking at him again. The smirk had disappeared off his face, leaving a slightly nervous Gavin that you weren’t used to seeing.  
“(Y/N)… I was trying to figure out what my feelings for you were,” he said, solemnly.  
“And what did you figure out?” you breathed.  
“I like you, (Y/N). You’re more than just my best friend.” He looked into your eyes. “And I want to know what you feel for me.”  
“Gavin…” Your throat seemed blocked and you struggled to get words out. “I think I like you too.”  
“Think?” he asked. “You think? What does that mean?”  
You took in a deep breath. “I feel things for you that I haven’t felt around anyone else. You can make me laugh no matter how I’m feeling. You can make me smile a smile that I only get around you. I always seem to be thinking of you and always want to be around you. I miss you when I go home after work and keep missing you until I see you again. I’m sad when you’re sad and happy when you’re happy. My heart races when you smile at me and I make it my goal in life to make you smile and laugh. I can honestly say that I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
You finished your speech and looked down at him. He had a slightly stunned expression on his face which was then replaced by a huge smile and you grinned back at him. He hugged you tightly against his chest. You put your head in the crook of his neck and he buried his face in your hair. You sighed happily.   
You liked Gavin. As you told him everything you felt towards him, you felt your heart fluttering. And the best part was that he liked you back. You never thought you would have feelings towards your best friend but you were so glad that you did.  
Gavin loosened his grip on you and you pushed yourself up so that you could look at him. He still had a grin on his face but as you looked into his eyes, it faded into just a small smile. His eyes flickered back to your lips.   
You rolled your eyes. “Really?”  
He chuckled quietly. “You love it.”  
You leant in and kissed him gently. After a few minutes, he pulled back.  
“Be my girlfriend?” he asked, nervous again.  
You paused, pretending that it was a difficult question. He gently shoved you and then poked his tongue out.   
You sighed. “I’m the girlfriend of a child.”  
“Hey!” he said, pretending to look offended. Then a look of realisation crossed his face. “Wait! You will be my girlfriend?  
You kissed his nose. “Of course!”  
He pulled you in for another kiss. “I’m glad.” He looked at the window. “Storm’s passed. Do you want to get some sleep?”  
“I guess. It is rather late,” you smiled.   
He lay back against the pillows and you curled up next to him, your arm draped over him and his arms holding you against him.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
You woke up to the sound of a camera and quiet laughter coming from a male and a female. You pushed your head off Gavin’s chest and opened your eyes. Geoff and Griffon were there, taking pictures of you and Gavin. You gave them the finger. They laughed louder, which woke Gavin up. He stirred, but didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he just pulled you in closer and buried his face in your hair. You blushed immediately. Geoff and Griffon were holding their sides, now laughing so hard that it had become silent. Griffon was leaning against Geoff as he tried to keep taking pictures. You poked out your tongue at them and pulled the blanket over your heads.   
“Gav,” you whispered. “Wake up.”  
“Go back to sleep,” he complained.  
“Wake up or I won’t kiss you for a week,” you threatened jokingly.  
“Oh please. You can’t resist me.” He lazily opened one eye to look at you. “How is it that we’ve only been dating for a few hours and you are already threatening me?”  
“I’m amazing. Now get up. We have company.” You rolled your eyes.  
“What? Who?” Gavin was confused now.  
“It’s the paparazzi.” You kissed his cheek.  
“Wha-?”   
Gavin was cut off as a small weight started jumping on the bed.  
“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Millie was cheering.  
Gavin pulled the covers down to see the small blonde girl grinning and jumping up and down on the end of your bed. Geoff and Griffon were standing by the door, leaning on the wall. Geoff quickly snapped another picture of the three of you.   
“Geoff. You are a minsy little pleb,” Gavin said, using his funny made up British words.  
“So, what’s going on here?” Griffon said, gesturing to you and Gavin.  
“Can we get up first?” you groaned.  
“Fine. We shall discuss this at breakfast,” Griffon laughed. “C’mon Mills. Let’s get you some breakfast.”  
Millie bounded off the bed and the Ramsey’s left the room. You laughed, pressing your face against Gavin’s neck. He squeezed you gently.   
“We should probably get up,” you murmured, not wanting to leave Gavin’s embrace.  
“Nah. I’m fine here.” You could practically hear the smile in his voice.  
“They’ll come back in,” you said.  
He groaned. “Fine.”  
Reluctantly, he removed his arms around you and let them fall limply on either side of him, making him look like he was making a snow angel. You leant in and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
“If you do that, we’ll never be able to make it out of this bed,” he winked.  
“You are such a slut,” you teased him.  
When you got up, you realised that you’d forgotten to bring a change of clothes.   
“Uhh Gav…” you began.  
“What’s up?” he asked, throwing his legs off the side of the bed.   
You turned and looked at him. You were silent as you admired his lean figure and subtle hints of muscle. Gavin looked over at you when you didn’t continue and saw you staring.  
“I know. I’m amazing,” he said, repeating what you’d said earlier.  
“I don’t have another shirt to wear,” you said. “I didn’t bring a change of clothes. I’ll wear the same shorts again but I don’t want to wear the same shirt.”  
“You can borrow one of mine,” Gavin smiled. “I’ll go grab one for you.”  
You hadn’t brought any pyjamas so I was in your underwear and a singlet. Your bra, black shorts and “FISH” shirt you had been wearing the day before were hanging off a chair. You walked over to the chair and slipped on your shorts. Gavin came back in the room a few minutes later fully dressed. He was wearing his white board shorts and his purple stripy shirt. He held out a shirt for you. It was his orange Grifball shirt with ‘Gavino’ written on the back. You looked up at him to see him smirking.   
“Really? We’ve been dating for only a few hours and already you’re claiming me?” You rolled your eyes at him.   
“I don’t want people to steal you. I want them to know you’re mine,” he said, smiling.  
I blushed. “Who do you think is going to steal me? Geoff?”  
“I’ve seen him looking at you,” Gavin winked.  
You gently shoved him. “Get out. I have to change.”  
“Why? What if I want to watch?” Gavin winked.  
“Pervert,” you smiled.  
He walked over to the door and blew you a kiss before shutting it behind him. You quickly threw your bra on and pulled his shirt over your head. He was taller than you and so the shirt hung fairly low and it was quite loose on you. You threw your singlet on the bed and opened the door. Gavin was leaning against the opposite wall with his hands in his pockets.  
“Done?” he asked.  
“C’mon. It’s time for the interrogation.” You reached out and entwined your fingers with his. He yanked you over to him against the wall, pressing his lips against yours. You smiled into the kiss before you pulled away.   
“I love you in my shirt. From now on, you are always wearing one of my shirts,” he said, looking you up and down.   
“No way. I happen to like my clothes, thank you,” you laughed.  
He pushed away from the wall and you walked, hand in hand, to the kitchen. Griffon was standing by the frypan, flipping pancakes. Millie was standing next to her, watching her cook. As you stepped into the room, Griffon looked up and gave you a sly smile, glancing down at your joined hands. You couldn’t help but blush. Gavin pulled you over to the counter on the opposite side to Griffon. He leant against it and pulled your back against him, wrapping his arms around your stomach. You leant back against him, your head on his chest. He leant his head down, resting it on your shoulder. Geoff walked in and looked at you and Gavin. A smirk appeared on his face. Gavin squeezed you tightly and you rested your arms on top of his.   
Griffon soon finished breakfast. You all grabbed a plate and she put a few pancakes on each. You drenched your pancakes in maple syrup. You and Gavin immediately began eating, averting your gaze from the two adult Ramsey’s. You had finished one of your pancakes when Griffon cleared her throat.   
“So?” she asked.  
“What?” You feigned ignorance.  
“What happened last night? Since when were you two an item?” She prodded.  
You and Gavin shared a look. He shrugged his shoulders.  
“Fine. Ever since I was little, I’ve been terrified of storms. I was a little freaked out last night and Gav came in to check on me.” You looked over at him.  
He continued the tale. “I put my arm around her to help her calm down. I asked her if she wanted me to stay with her and she said yes so I got under the covers with her.”  
“Is this a G rated story?” Geoff asked, quickly glancing over at his daughter.  
“We didn’t do anything!” you protested, your cheeks flaming red.  
“I told her I liked her and she told me that she liked me. And then I asked her to be my girlfriend,” Gavin finished, smiling at you. You smiled back.  
There was silence for a few seconds before Griffon let out a huge “AWWWWW!” You ducked your head down and put another piece of pancake in your mouth.  
“That is so romantic!” she sighed. She turned to Geoff, smacking him on the arm. “Why aren’t you that romantic?”  
Geoff glared at Gavin. “Dude! You’re making me look bad!”  
You all laughed and finished breakfast in peace. Millie bounded off to her room and Geoff and Gavin fell onto the couch and started playing games. You helped Griffon wash up the dishes.   
“So. Tell me something juicy! Is Gavin a good kisser?” Griffon winked at you.   
You couldn’t help the blush. “Grif! You are a married woman!”  
“Still… What do you think of him?”  
“Well, Brit’s are pretty sexy,” you laughed. “I feel so comfortable with him. I’m just so glad it’s not awkward. I didn’t know what to expect when we kissed the first time. I thought it would be too weird and I wouldn’t be able to do it, but it was so natural!”  
“I’m happy for you guys,” Griffon smiled at you. “I’ve kinda been waiting for you two to get together for a while.”  
“Really?” you asked.  
“Yeah. A lot of people have. You two didn’t act like just best friends. Whenever you were around each other, you were always flirting.”  
“No we weren’t,” you said.  
“Seriously! You were! I can’t believe you didn’t see it. It was so obvious. Although you might have been doing it subconsciously, I think Gavin was really flirting with you. He’s liked you for a while. I’m pretty sure he’s liked you since you started working at Rooster Teeth,” she said.  
“That long?” You’d been working at Rooster Teeth for nearly six months now. “I only really figured out I liked him last night. I tried to think of him dating someone else and my heart started aching and I got so jealous of an imaginary person,” you confessed.  
“That’s so cute.”  
You whirled around to see Gavin standing there, smiling at you. He pulled you close to him and gave you a soft kiss. Then he let go, grabbed two cans of beer out of the fridge and walked out of the room.   
“He’s very affectionate,” Griffon pointed out.  
“Yeah…” You felt light-headed. You leant back against the counter.  
Griffon laughed. “You’ve got it bad. I think you’ve liked him for way longer than you realise.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised. People have often asked if he and I were dating.”  
“Alright,” she smiled at you. “Do you want to go hang out with the males?”  
“Sure,” you shrugged.   
You hung around with them for a little while, but soon you and Gavin wandered off to his flat in the backyard. You sat down on his couch, Gavin wrapping his arm around you and pulling you close. You lay back against him and hugged his arm to your chest. You sighed contentedly.  
“You okay?” he asked, misunderstanding your sigh.  
“I am very good,” you said, brushing your fingers along his arm.  
“I’m happy then,” he said.  
You giggled. “We’ve only been dating for about twelve hours, you know.”   
“And what a wonderful twelve hours they’ve been,” he said, leaning in to kiss your cheek.


End file.
